Forum:2018-12-05 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Reminds me of the castle of the crazy regent guy who tries to burn his not-dead-yet son, and Gandalf has to ride his horse up all those spiral ramps to save him. ➤ Is she trying to make him feel like a bumpkin? Sounding so nonchalant about "we just turned the corner, that's all" when she knows perfectly well it looks miraculous. ➤ I was going to say "sadly, this doesn't advance the plot," but I guess it does a smidge, by showing that the whole structure must be bigger than we first thought. And it leaves us to wonder whether anyone lives in that castle. Bkharvey (talk) 05:12, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :Unless you are in contact with the Foglio's and have personal knowledge of the central plot arc, you can't say this doesn't advance the plot. This is a MAJOR piece of the Grand Story Arc. It is not some throw away page done because Phil liked the drawing. We are going to find out its significance as the story advances. It will help answer some of the big questions. --Fred1740 (talk) 18:29, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh, I totally understand that this set of two pages (clearly with more pages coming) is super important. I just meant that, by contrast with the previous page, this one doesn't much increase our understanding. If we go inside that castle, that'll probably tell us more. Monday really told us a lot; today less so. (By the way, who thinks Friday will be something entirely different?) Bkharvey (talk) 19:05, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::P.S. Of course if I had secret insider knowledge I wouldn't be posting it here! Bkharvey (talk) 19:09, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Could this be the Citadel of Silver Light? Probably not, since it is still much too early in the storyline, but perhaps there is some connection between this structure and the Citadel. — William Ansley (talk) 05:44, December 5, 2018 (UTC) : Interesting; it certainly looks as if it could be. But Zola seemed to be implying that the Citadel was hidden by Lucrezia, not by Albia. Bkharvey (talk) 05:48, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :: Huh, was gonna suggest that this get called The Ivory Tower. Martin The Mess (talk) 08:29, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: Ooh, does that mean the Professors live there? Bkharvey (talk) 08:30, December 5, 2018 (UTC) : I still say the Citadel is going to be extraterrestrial. With the Geister's color-scheme, the moon is one good possibility. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:49, December 5, 2018 (UTC) My interpretation of the last two pages is that it isn't smoke and mirrors—it's just mirrors, although probably not physical mirrors. "didn't know the right path", "turned the corner". There are huge mirrors/mirror effects surrounding the Queen's Henge so that if you travel last from a distance you don't see it. If you are close you may notice some anomalies with careful observation. When you find the right path (probably physically blocked from the ground) and get very close you see the optical effect of the previous page, and at the end you can see the main tower. Argadi (talk) 09:32, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Some of the visual details might mean something. For example, the yellow... smoke? clouds? just air full of sulphur? I'd be nervous about breathing there. And behind that, the purple... fence? trees? seventh-dimensional beings? Maybe it's all just supposed to convey "this is a strange place" but maybe there's more than that in it. Bkharvey (talk) 09:59, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Has anyone noticed the whole thing appears to be some kind of tree? I mean certainly the turquoise ... blobs don't look like any leaves I've ever seen, but underneath all that it sure looks like we're seeing branches. Yggdrassil, perhaps? Dmbreakey (talk) 23:47, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Sometimes there sometimes not. Can or can't be seen. It screams Time Dilation/Distortion. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:03, December 6, 2018 (UTC) : Even though Trelawney says "It was always there. We turned a corner...."? Ever gone through a fun-house mirror maze? You turn a corner and things appear or disappear. Argadi (talk) 13:16, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::The split moons are a clue. Multiple moons, split in half are views of the Moon, from different time periods. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:06, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::: Yes, we've established that the multiple moons are at slightly different times. And yes, if they can distort time a little bit, there's no reason to suppose that they can't distort it a lot. And yes, if there is a speed-of-light limit in this universe, then the Mirrors use slight time travel also. So maybe the Henge has larger-scale time travel as its purpose or its technique for some other purpose. But we are led to believe that the seventh-dimensional meanies are going to destroy the world because of Klaus's time freeze, and yet they didn't destroy the world when Albia built the Henge >1000 years ago. So this is something that needs to be explained. My theory is that slight time distortion is okay with the meanies, but massive time distortion isn't. What's your theory? Bkharvey (talk) 03:35, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::(SPOCK) Insufficient data, at this time. (/SPOCK) Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 16:05, December 7, 2018 (UTC)